I love Ron
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: Smutty One-shot of Ron/OC for Ravenclawsnerd. Rated M for a reason.


This is for Ravenclawsnerd. It is a one-shot of her and Ron. I have not done one with Ron be for so this should be interesting. I hope you like it.

I Love Ron.

Dear Diary,

I love my boyfriend Ron so much. He is so perfect in everyway. I know we fight but he makes me so happy. He was the only one who thought my new glasses where cute on me. He loves the way my brown hair and eyes counter my pale skin. I don't know what I would do with out him. Today we did something that we had never done before and I was worried he would see me differently after we did but he still loves me just the same. Wondering what I'm talking about? Well, Ron and I shagged for the first time today. Neither one of us was a virgin so we had some experience and it was not totally horrible. Actually it was as close to perfect as you can get without being a god or something like that. Well that's what I think anyway, I'm not sure about Ron. It started out with us doing our usual routine, cuddling under a tree by the lake.

"I have something to ask." Ron said breaking the silence between us.

"What is it honey?" I said looking up at him from where my head lay on his chest. His face and ears had started going red with embarrassment as he looked away from me.

"Never mind it was a stupid thought." He said forcing me to lay my head back on his chest.

"Honey, you can trust me with anything you know that. If you're embarrassed to ask me something than I cant help but wonder what it is and you know how my imagination gets. I always think of the worst things." I said looking into his eyes.

"Bloody hell, alright I will tell you what I was going to ask. Please don't get upset." He begged me.

"I wont, you know that." I promised. He looked shy and unsure of himself and it was kind of cute.

"I was kind of wondering if you would consider, only if you wanted to that is, I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you wanted to go somewhere and I don't know do something we have never done together before?" He stumbled through his words, his ears turning almost crimson.

"Ron are you asking if I want to shag you?" I asked looking at him in shock.

"I guess I am, only if you want to." He said in a rush. I didn't say a word I just stood up and pulled him from the ground. He looked at me confused at first but than he saw the smile on my face and followed me willingly into the school and up to the seventh floor. The door to the room of requirement appeared at the end of the hall as we got closer to it. Ron opened the door for me and I saw just what I had seen in my head. A huge bed cover in black satin was in the center of the room surrounded by red candles, cinnamon incense, and tiger lilies. As the door closed Ron pulled me to his chest, his arms wrapping around me. I leaned up and kissed him deeply as he pulled me against him. He grabbed my arse and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him as we kissed. I could feel how excited he was as he carried me to the bed and set me on the edge. My hands slid down his shoulders to his chest and I began unbuttoning his shirt. I pulled it from his shoulders as he unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off and on to the floor. I kissed his chest as his fingers work the hooks on my bra.

"I love you Ron." I smiled up at him as I unsnapped his jeans and let them fall to the floor.

"I love you too Tanisha." He smiled and stood me up. He grabbed my hips and kissed me as I ran my hands up and down his back. He unzipped my skirt and let it fall, my panties soon followed. I slid his boxers off his hips and down his legs before he picked me up and laid me in the center of the bed. My arms were around his shoulder as he smiled down at me. I leaned up and kissed him as he settled between my legs. I moaned as I felt the sweet pressure of him against my most sensitive parts.

"Make love to me Ron, please." I say looking up at him and biting my lower lips. He groans and slides into my wet pussy.

"You feel amazing Tanisha. I love how tight you are around me." He moans as he starts moving his hips. I moan as he grips my hips in his warm hands and pulls me up against him. I slide a hand between us and tease my clit as he pounds his thick cock into my pussy. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I suck on it. He groans and slams harder into me. My back arches of the bed as he grips my hips tighter.

"Ron, I'm getting close." I moan as he sucks my nipple into his mouth and lavishes it with his tongue. He pounds into me faster as he feels me tighten around him. He groans as I start to shudder and squeeze. As my world shatters he continues to slam into my pussy. I feel him slow down as I spiral down from my orgasm. Ron kisses me sweetly as he rolls onto his back pulling me on top of him. I giggle as I place my knees on either side of his hips. He rubs his hands over my hips and down my thighs. I moan as his wandering fingers find my clit. Ron lifts his hips against mine and I start to bob up and down on his cock. I place my hands on his chest and slam my hips harder against his.

"That's my dirty girl, faster Tanisha." He groans as I rock my hips. His eyes close in bliss as I ride his thick cock. I lean down and kiss him, my nipples scraping his chest as my boobs bounce. His grip on my hips gets tighter as my pussy tightens around him. He lifts me off of him and turns me around so my pussy is in his face. Ron sucks my clit into his mouth and teases it before sucking on it. I fell my body convulse as my orgasm rips through me.

"Ron you are amazing." I sigh as I lay next to him. He smiles at me before flipping me over and pulling me on to my knees in front of him.

"We are not done yet babe." He growls before slamming his cock into my sensitive pussy. I moan as he pounds into me from behind and pulls my hips back against him. His fingers tangle in my hair after I toss it back over my shoulder. He tugs on it as he kisses my shoulders and back.

"Oh Ron, harder." I beg as he lets go of my hair. He grips my hips and slams his hard cock into my tight pussy as hard as he can. I feel bruises forming where he has my hips, but I could care less as he nips at my shoulder.

"I love you Tanisha." He growls as he slams into me a final time. He shoots his hot load into my pussy sending me over the edge and I scream his name just before collapsing on the bed.

"I love you Ron Weasley." I smile as I lay across his chest, his arms around my waist. He kisses the top of my head and sighs.

"You are the love of my life Tanisha." He smiles as I kiss his chest. We drift off to sleep in each others arms. We didn't wake until after dinner.

Love,

Tanisha Weasley

A/N: I hope you liked it. If you want one or if you have one but would like another one just let me know. ~Aleicia


End file.
